logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DonaldoC1997
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:Panda.png! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Väsk (Talk) 11:18, August 18, 2010 RE: Your report Hi Donaldo, I've left a question regarding one of your reports. Please reply using the Comment template. Thank you. Alxeedo TALK 02:04, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :Update: Because the report hasn't received a response in 2 days, the report was rejected due to unsubstantial evidence. If any new evidence develops or you feel there are other issues at hand you may submit another report. Alxeedo TALK 02:10, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: Well I typed the reason, but since i'm on my phone, it glitched and it didn't show the reason. L''u''m''o'' 15:46, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Alexandra sockpuppets Thanks for getting involved. Frankly, she stopped coming back on late 2016 which was a good thing and then started coming back and doing the same stuff as before such as misusing the rename feature to vandalize page titles even sometimes make them un-revertable to regular users. I think it's time to consider making the changes to Logopedia so it's more secure from this type of vulnerability and everyone would have a good time here everyday.--Muzzarino 17:08, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Admin Nomination Hey, I apologize about my opposing comments on your admin nomination, just wanted to make sure some things got cleared up, thank you for doing so. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 20:40, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :You could simply let it in the comment season before your final decision. --Donaldo Carreiro (talk) 20:58, November 5, 2017 (UTC) ::No, it's okay, considering the high amount of vandalism here, you really need to join us in three months. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 01:39, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Hey again. Just noticed you have been inactive for three weeks. This is somewhat of a red flag, since you want to be an admin. I want to make sure you are still at least partially active. If not, I do not mean to sound rude, but I will have no choice but to change my verdict again, and I really do not want to. So if you are still active, please reply to me as soon as possible, because I really would still love for you to join the admin team. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:15, December 17, 2017 (UTC)